


All In One

by Shinocchi



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Character Study, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Dry Orgasm, French Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd noticed the appearance of a different yet similar Aoba when they were caught in the heat of a moment; a being that was so very aggressive, reckless yet very much seductive and <i>Aoba</i> at the same time. </p><p>It had been one of their biggest concerns, but they'd never confronted Aoba about it.</p><p>Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [so-chintzy (HuasenButter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuasenButter/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a prompt-fill for a [Kiss Meme](http://shinocchidesu.tumblr.com/post/139083037342/send-me-for-a-random-kiss) requested by so-chintzy on tumblr but the more I dived into the story, the more it overtook me and before I know it, it had become an almost PWP if I never insisted on adding in plot just for my personal expectation.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! RGB has always been the one and only OT3 I hold closely to my heart and I'm pleasantly excited to present another work about them, despite not being able to write about them for the most time.
> 
> Also, coincidentally, this was finished during Valentine's so, Happy Valentine's, everyone!
> 
> Thank you again and kudos and comments are much appreciated, as usual! :D

He’d told Noiz that Aoba wasn’t great with alcohol. But he was also sure that whatever Noiz had done – which involved pouring more liquor than necessary into Aoba’s glass when he wasn’t looking – was done on purpose. He was occupied with Mizuki and his own Rib team when it happened. And when he finally understood what was actually happening behind his back, all he could do was glare at an impassive-looking Noiz, then attending to a mumbling Aoba who had his face pressed against the bar counter, eyes closed and drool escaping his lips.

“Didn’t I tell you to be careful with how much he could drink?” Koujaku snarled, lifting Aoba’s hand over his shoulder, all prepared to heave him out of the shop before Noiz could attempt anything else.

Noiz shrugged. “The drink wasn’t too strong.”

“ _Still_.”

He didn’t mind supporting Aoba home but having to see Tae’s infuriated face sent a cold shiver down his spine. With that abrupt reminder, he stopped his tracks, standing right in the middle of the road with Noiz already walking a distance in front of them.

“What’s wrong?” Noiz looked over his shoulder. “Too heavy?”

“Shut up. I just thought… Tae-san.”

Noiz’s eyes brightened, instantly realizing what Koujaku was implying. With a frown, he paced towards them, shifting a hasty gaze towards Aoba before he released a sigh.

“My place?”

“What about Tae-san?”

In response, Noiz fidgeted around Aoba’s bag, finding his Coil and activated it.

“Just sent her a message.”

“You did?”

Noiz smirked. “ _Aoba_ did.”

It was definitely not a good idea but they were left with no choice in the situation they were in. Silently making a mental note to apologize to Tae later, Koujaku steadied Aoba, mounting him on his back and followed Noiz’s trail to an opposite direction – to where the younger man’s place was.

 

Noiz’s place was smaller and dimmer than his own house. Cringing at the space, he pushed the frustration to the back of his mind before he placed Aoba slowly and prudently on the nearest bed he could find.

“Now what should we do?” Noiz crossed his arms, leaning against the wall as he scrutinized every one of Koujaku’s action.

“We give him water. He’s overheating.”

“Overheating, huh?” Noiz elicited a voice that sounded strangely seductive.

“Oi, don’t think of anything indecent, I warn you.”

Noiz merely grinned. And, while he was about to utter something else at him, he heard movement from the back, turning around just in time to have Aoba clinging onto his body, head propped on his shoulder.

“Koujaku…”

“Seems like I’m not the one with indecent thoughts here,” Noiz smirked before he stood and walked towards the pair. “He seems like he’s asking for something.”

“Water,” Koujaku nippily said, attempting to ignore how Aoba had started nuzzling against his cheek.

The fact that Aoba would turn into an affectionate puppy when he was drunk wasn’t something that both Koujaku and Noiz was unversed of. The first time it had happened, it caught Koujaku in a mess of flusters while Noiz sneered sinisterly, all amused by the sudden turn of event. It was then that they’d both – primarily Koujaku – agreed to play a part in taking care of Aoba’s alcohol intake. But then again, there was no way Noiz could turn Aoba down when he was carelessly blurting out speeches that didn’t seem to be something that he’d do when he was completely sensible. Curiosity completely overruling him, his actions were triggered out of raw drive and before he knew it, Aoba’s face was entirely red, hiccupping as he gave out idiotic smiles that had Noiz’s heart skip a beat.

He returned a few minutes later with a glass of water in his hand, which was handed to Koujaku and then down Aoba’s throat, although with mild force. Aoba coughed loudly then, pushing Koujaku away with a pout before he looked around, a perky smile replaced the initial agitation when he found Noiz standing not far away from them. Before Koujaku could stop him, he had sprung out of his bed, lurching towards Noiz and practically clinging all over him.

“Noiz…” he mumbled. Noiz stood still, aware of the scorching gaze from one corner of his eyes before he carried Aoba up, bridal-style, towards where Koujaku was glaring.

“I wouldn’t say this is a bad idea—mph.”

If he wasn’t able to spell his thoughts out properly before Aoba pushed his tongue into his mouth, Aoba’s abrupt action sure did the job for him.

Koujaku was right – Aoba was overheating. And it didn’t take long until Aoba was pushing his jacket out of the way, arms encircled around Noiz’s neck and digging his tongue deep into the other’s mouth until he was practically sucking on Noiz’s tongue.

His kiss was more desperate than skilled and it continued to flabbergast Noiz as he dropped both of them on the bed, towing himself out of Aoba’s bellicose clutch just to meet Koujaku’s intense stare.

“Seems like water isn’t working,” he commented, tugging his tie free and unbuttoning a few of his shirt’s buttons.

“Oi, don’t you think—“

“He’s asking for it,” Noiz said in a low whisper. He was right, Aoba still had one hand on Noiz’s thigh, sneaking up to where Noiz’s belt was before Koujaku pulled him back and had him collapsing into his embrace.

“He wasn’t asking for _you_ alone,” Koujaku remarked.

“I wasn’t about to take him all by myself, though that would be the best option.”

There was no way Koujaku would allow Noiz to take advantage over Aoba especially when Aoba was acting completely on his own raw instinct. Aoba let out a few hiccups, struggling out of Koujaku’s grasp and was reaching down to undo his pants when Koujaku stopped him. Again.

“ _Let go_.” The sudden change of attitude surprised not only Koujaku, but Noiz too. Giving each other a knowing stare, Koujaku released Aoba, Noiz all prepared to catch him from the front as both of them waited for Aoba to pull himself free off his clothing.

Being drunk did things to Aoba – it was a known fact between Koujaku and Noiz. But it only dawned to them that it was a different Aoba they were dealing with when that very rationale was pushed out of his conscious. He was way more destructive, shameless, and definitely way more desperate; doing things that the normal Aoba would never ever do. Facing this different persona was a whole new experience of its own and for a while, they even wondered if everything was fine with Aoba to the extent that they found themselves considering stopping Aoba from drinking completely –

\-- until they brought the matter up to Mizuki that had Mizuki gawking shockingly at them.

“Isn’t he always like that?” Mizuki asked, hands stopped where he was wiping a glass in Black Needle.

“ _Always_ like that?” Koujaku bellowed. “Aoba never—“

“—asked for so much during sex,” Noiz replied coolly, drowning his drink down his throat in the next minute.

“Ah, haha,” Mizuki laughed, scratching the back of his head. “I guess… he could be a bit reckless then?”

“It’s _a lot_ reckless. You don’t understand, the things he does when he’s… when he’s aroused.”

“It’s pretty seductive, though,” Noiz interrupted again, wiping the corner of his lips with his thumb. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“You wouldn’t, but I’m worried, brat,” Koujaku growled at Noiz. “What if he’s sick?”

“He returned to normal the next day, didn’t he?” Noiz finally looked Koujaku in the eyes, realizing how serious the matter they were discussing was.

“With _no memory_ of what happened the previous night!” Koujaku corrected. Hugging his head, he sighed, urging Mizuki to pat him on the shoulder.

“But you have to admit that that felt pretty good,” Noiz said, tilting his head elsewhere, as if recollecting what had happened before.

“Ah,” Mizuki spoke at long last. “It’s not a surprise to me because… well, that’s how he was when I first met him.”

He definitely didn’t expect both Koujaku and Noiz to give him a glare so piercing he thought he was being stabbed from the inside out.

“W-what?”

“So you mean to say that you’ve done it with Aoba?”

“Eh?” A pause. “Eh, no, no, no, _no_! That’s not what I meant!”

“Then what you do you mean when you said he’s been like this?” Koujaku folded his hands on the bar counter, a deep frown in between his eyebrows.

“I mean, he’s been pretty reckless when I first knew him. He’d plunge his head right into commotions and not to mention how aggressive he was when he played Rhyme; that was a total different level of playing. He would crush people’s head like it’s the most natural thing. He knows no mercy.”

“Very similar to how he is in bed,” Noiz sipped on his drink again, the nonchalant returned to his expression.

“And that’s supposed to be _not_ worrying?” Koujaku said.

“He’s probably having a phase,” Mizuki attempted to comfort.

“But he should be way over that phase, Mizuki,” Koujaku retorted. Without knowing what else to say, he slumped on his seat, burying his face in his palms again as he shook his head. “We probably need to consult Tae-san.”

“She’d probably get a heart attack,” Noiz grinned, pushing his empty glass to a side. “I think it’s fine, no need to overreact.”

“It’s _Aoba_ , Noiz,” Koujaku emphasized.

“And he’s only exposing that part of his to _us_ , no?”

So that was it. Immediately understanding what was happening, Koujaku managed to release a loud sigh before he stripped his kimono off, exposing his torso.

“Heh, finally gotten into the mood,” Noiz teased, discarding his shirt to a side while he did.

“Shut up, we need to talk Aoba about this in the morning.”

“But we have more urgent matters to handle now,” Noiz pointed at Aoba with his chin, who had sneaked up to undo Noiz’s belt at long last and pulling his pierced dick free.

“So how do you want it today, _Aoba_?” Noiz lifted Aoba’s face up, smirking as he felt the other rubbing his dick, slowly bringing its hardness up.

“Heh, you’re faster than the old man, I see,” Aoba said. His voice didn’t sound too much different from how Noiz remembered it to be but it was obviously cavernous, and way more seductive than usual. His eyes, though, was what had captivated Noiz the moment they set gaze on each other. The pair of golden orbs were like a black hole, threatening to drown Noiz in it if he was to stare for too long.

Aoba was… overheated; or rather, in heat, like Koujaku had ruefully put it. He never felt the need to spell it out loud, assuming that Koujaku would have noticed but it had been a palpable fact that _this_ Aoba would always surface himself when he was caught in a heat of the moment, either being drunk or when he was involved in a fight. It was as if he’d appear when the usual Aoba was no longer able to contain his own conscious that _this_ Aoba took over his place and steered actions to which he deemed was necessary to get rid of that overwhelming heat.

And in this particular moment, all his reserved self, all his awkwardness alongside all his self-conscious would be casted aside, leaving him as a flesh of raw, instinctive desire.

He didn’t seem to care about Noiz’s question because the next thing Noiz knew, he’d dropped his eyes to Noiz’s dick, the piercings glimmered insipidly under the dim light source and Noiz almost hitched a breath when Aoba pulled experimentally on the one on the bottom, then licking it provocatively with the tip of his tongue.

“I like this,” he commented ardently. “Lewd.”

 _You_ are the lewd one, Noiz thought, an opinion he never gotten the chance to release before Aoba took the whole of his dick into his mouth, the way he was sucking on it looked as if he was enjoying a delicious meal that he could never stop devouring.

“While you’re free…” Noiz panted, elevating a darkened pair of lustful eyes at Koujaku. “Do you mind preparing him?”

“Wait, we aren’t doing it both at the same time, right?” Koujaku asked, just to be sure.

“I don’t know, it might hurt,” Noiz considered. “One at a time.”

And Koujaku didn’t even feel remorseful for agreeing with Noiz.

Aoba only let out a small drone of moan when Koujaku lifted his body up and positioned him to stand on his knees. He probably never noticed what Koujaku was about to do, his attention all focused on Noiz’s dick. As he did that, Noiz caressed his head, wiping the sweat off his forehead and playing with the tips of his hair, all the while feeling his erection becoming bigger in Aoba’s mouth. He couldn’t feel a lot sensations from what Aoba was doing to him, but the visual seduction of Aoba taking his dick in and out of his mouth, with his hand pulling and pressing on his balls, alongside the loud slurping sound that was the only noise in the space were more than enough to turn Noiz on.

“What’s taking you so long?” Noiz frowned. He was almost at his limit and if Koujaku wasn’t going to speed up with his preparation he was going to come right into Aoba’s mouth.

“Where did you put your lube?” Koujaku asked instead.

Clicking his tongue, Noiz searched around his beside drawer, action becoming more and more exasperated and clicking his tongue again when he lifted an empty bottle of lube.

“Are you kidding?” Koujaku murmured.

“Well, I guess you would have to work harder then,” Noiz managed a smirk, his remaining words caught in his throat when Aoba _bit_ him on the tip.

“I can’t believe you.” That was the last thing Koujaku said before he stretched Aoba’s legs wider, giving him enough visual stimulation to his twitching hole.

“Don’t just stare.” Noiz was visibly going out of breath now, his breathing heavy and searing, Aoba’s sucking noise louder and faster. And soon enough, when Koujaku entered one finger into Aoba’s hole, just to check how much he’d need to prepare him, Aoba dragged Noiz’s dick out of his mouth, letting out a strangled, brash moan that had Noiz coming all over his face.

“Oi, control yourself.”

“Ask him,” Noiz breathed profoundly in his afterglow, sweat trickling down his face as he grasped onto Aoba’s shoulders, stopping him just in time before he could swallow him in again.

“Keep him busy while I’m working,” Koujaku directed, drawing his finger out and pushing it in again then reaching one hand out to pump on Aoba’s already half-hard dick.

“Ah…” Aoba’s moans were quick to flip the aroused switch in Noiz again as he licked the cum off his face, then thrusting his semen-filled tongue into Aoba’s mouth, pressing their tongues together so that Aoba could taste every drop of his semen.

“Tch, this is harder without lube,” Koujaku said. Aoba seemed more prepared than before but Koujaku being a natural worrywart wasn’t something new to the both of them anyway.

“Noiz.” When Aoba called out to Noiz, Noiz dropped his gaze at him instinctively, giving him a smile and eyes brightened in disbelief when he noticed the colours of gold and light-brown flickering in and out in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” his asked, voice tender.

“Kiss me.”

He swore he’d come then and there if he hadn’t come already. Obliging without a second thought, he encircled his arms around Aoba’s body, tumbling him into a position where he practically had his ass presented to Koujaku like a gift while Noiz devoured the whole of Aoba’s mouth, sucking on his lips and tasting every inch of his insides with Aoba returning every ounce of fervour he asked for.

In the meantime, after noticing that fingers would no longer do a quicker job that he desperately needed it to be, Koujaku had pulled two of his fingers out of Aoba’s hole, replacing them with his tongue instead, pushing the soft and wet flesh into Aoba and literally fucking Aoba with his tongue. Noiz took in every moan Aoba released then, feeling his own erection standing hard again and only releasing Aoba when Aoba pushed him aggressively away with a choked moan.

It was then that Noiz noticed that he’d come, semen spurted from his dick, creating a damp pool of stain on his sheets as strings of it dripped from the head, connecting his dick with Noiz’s clean white bed.

“I think it’s more than enough,” Noiz voiced out. Registering that he was talking to him, Koujaku lifted his head, gave Noiz a nod before he took his pants off at long last, releasing his rock-hard dick.

“Heh, your turn to come then,” Noiz stared at the aroused erection in mild delight. “It’s only fair, since both of us already did.”

“I don’t need you to tell me that,” Koujaku frowned, though the fluster on his face was way too obvious to be hidden away, even though the lights in the room were inadequate.

“Hurry up, then,” Noiz said, impassiveness returned to his tone.

And Koujaku _really_ didn’t need Noiz to tell him twice. He pushed his head pass Aoba’s rings of muscles, hands supporting his waist as he caught hint of Aoba’s strained groans, stopping halfway just to make sure that Aoba was okay.

“Go on,” Noiz said, eyes locked on Aoba’s stimulated expression right in front of him. “He’s more than fine.”

Noiz was right. Besides of Aoba’s teary eyes that was a clear indication of arousal, he was also wearing a very insane-looking smirk on his face that Noiz found himself unable to look away. This was _indeed_ an Aoba that he wasn’t used to see. His face was contorted in great pleasure, the bubbling whimpers he made sounded of nothing but need. Even when sweat was falling from his face, his chin, a possible sign of pain, he was still pushing his body towards where Koujaku was thrusting into him, a strong sign of submission and desperation. Noiz was sure that he’d launched himself at Koujaku and ride him directly on the dick if he hadn’t been gripping onto his wrists, controlling him from doing exactly that. They’d already know how recklessly far _this_ Aoba could go if he went out of control; and the last thing they needed was to hurt Aoba more than they already did.

After a few vigilant thrusts, Koujaku’s motion increased critically in speed, pushing deep into Aoba and eliciting short, pointed ‘ _ah, ah, ah_ ’ from Aoba.

“Careful,” Noiz breathed, even though he himself wasn’t in the best condition to be keeping an eye out for the others. Trapped in this position with limited freedom to move, his dick was literally rubbing against Aoba’s chest, the tension within him became all the more intense with every destructive movement on the bed as precum smeared all over Aoba’s torso. It was as if he was given a hand job with the rough friction and pressure he was receiving in great force.

“I’m… coming,” Koujaku’s hushed voice resounded amongst the gaudy and truncated moans.

“Come inside,” Aoba turned his head, looking over his shoulder just to shoot a smirk at Koujaku’s direction. “Fill me up.”

If that wasn’t the trigger to have Koujaku coming deep into Aoba, Noiz’s low growl when Aoba slipped his hand in between their bodies and squeezed _hard_ on the head must be another trigger of its own.

He didn’t even notice he’d come when Aoba did that, all that he experienced was a piece of white in his head and the next thing he knew, Aoba was licking along his neck and twirling his nipple, ultimately resting his head against Noiz’s shoulder blade.

“Are you okay?” Koujaku asked, breathing short. Without waiting for an answer, pulled out of Aoba, flinching at cum dripping from Aoba’s insides and trailing along his thighs, joining the puddle of sweat sticking against the mattress.

“Are you asking me?” Noiz elevated a feeble grin.

“Both of you,” Koujaku laughed, albeit a short one.

“I’m fine,” Noiz said, sending a quick glance at Aoba then. “He seems fine too.”

While Noiz attempted to stand up, Aoba clung onto him, eyes closed, still catching his breath.

“Don’t go,” he said, something that sounded like a demand.

“I’m not going anywhere, not before I fuck you,”Noiz replied almost instantly.

“Heh.” That seemed to do the trick. Aoba loosened his clutch after making sure that Noiz was still within his line of vision, then allowing Noiz to do whatever he wanted just to find himself being lifted up and strapped into a laying down position, head opportunely falling against Koujaku’s lap.

“Oi, don’t tell me—“

“One at a time, remember?” Noiz had stood up on his knees, hand rubbing on his own dick as he eyed Aoba’s hole hungrily.

“It’s too much for him,” Koujaku reprimanded, pulling Aoba back, away from Noiz. “It’s enough.”

Noiz was visibly displeased with the sudden change of plan but Aoba’s voice came to the rescue when he patted Koujaku on the hand, tilting his head up enough to catch Koujaku staring down at him.

“Fine,” he simply mumbled. “C’mon, Noiz.”

His next action had Koujaku completely speechless. With his head still located on Koujaku’s lap, he pulled his legs up by the back of his knees, presenting his slicked hole at Noiz with a sly smirk elevated at his direction.

“No lube needed,” he said, triggering a stirred spasm from Noiz’s dick.

Indeed. With the abundant cum filled in him, there wasn’t a need for preparation, let alone a need for lube. Noiz sped up his pumps on his dick, dreadfully bringing it up to full hardness before he brought it to Aoba’s hole, head pressing against it and tethering a breath when he felt the wet sensation of Koujaku’s cum sticking against his erection.

“Go on,” Aoba urged. “Before it dries up.”

This Aoba was _too good_ in seducing him, or rather, them. One thrust was all it took for Aoba to arch his back, saliva dripping from the corner of his lips as he moaned out loud. Even with Koujaku’s firm grip on his body, he could clearly feel how Aoba was trembling in such a rancorous way that he was starting to worry if this was _really_ too much for him.

“Feels good,” Aoba murmured with quivering voice. “I can, ah, feel every one of your piercings, rubbing… ah…”

Words seemed to have failed him when Noiz picked up pace, aiming where he knew Aoba would feel the best. His entire attention was focused on thrusting, on listening to the way Aoba was mouthing his pleasure in the dirtiest voice, and he was only distracted when he felt hot breath inching towards him, closing his eyes on reflex when Koujaku licked his lips then diving his tongue into his mouth. The clanking sound of metal where his tongue piercing hit Koujaku’s teeth must have distracted Aoba because in the next second, he found a pair of hands holding him on where he was clutching onto Aoba’s thigh, opening his eyes to find Aoba sneaking his way in between them and adding a third tongue in between their intertwined passion.

Aoba’s tongue was slightly smaller than the other two, but it wasn’t hard to differentiate from each other anyway because Noiz had his tongue piercing, and Koujaku’s tongue was, for some reason, often hotter than the other two. But, with all eyes closed, they could only guess whose tongue they were sucking and who was biting on their lips when two tongues were occupied with each other.

“Soon,” Noiz released a quick word, separating himself off their tangled kisses to focus on thrusting instead. “Hold him down.”

Koujaku did, but Noiz was quick to retort.

“Not so hard.”

“It’s fine,” Aoba grumbled. “Hurry up.”

Throwing away whatever restraints left in him, Noiz gripped hard on Aoba’s thighs, one that he knew would definitely leave marks, then pounding swift and wanton into him, the skin against skin slapping sound resounding deafeningly in the space. Aoba’s dick bounced with the ferocious motion, hitting his abdomen and creating more vulgar noises while droplets of precum gushed all over the place, some almost catching Koujaku in the eye.

Then, a low growl later, Noiz stopped, buried himself deep inside Aoba and coming all over Aoba, feeling Aoba clenching hard on him at the same time, creating stars in his eyes.

When he settled his breath down, finally able to make sense of things around him, Aoba merely lay, boneless against Koujaku’s body, showing no signs of if he’d come the same time as Noiz did.

“Dry,” Koujaku said, noticing the confusion on Noiz’s face. “Told you it’s too much for him.”

“Hmm, didn’t know he could do that,” Noiz said in bewilderment, inching his body closer to take a good look of Aoba. He seemed to have passed out together with the impact. While Koujaku kissed him on the forehead, Noiz sat and leaned his head against the crook of Aoba’s neck, feeling himself gradually being consumed by darkness as well.

He heard Koujaku saying a few words, but he couldn’t be sure what they were. If this was too much for Aoba, it was definitely too much for him as well. Coming three times a night was totally something he’d never expected to happen tonight, but the warm hands he felt enveloping both him and Aoba before he fell asleep wasn’t something he expected either.

And that was fine.

 

* * *

 

 

It was hard to move when he woke up in the morning. A few blinks later told him that he was laying appropriately in his own bed, draped in thick blanket – a position he didn’t remember he was in the previous night. He struggled to sit up, rubbing one eye with his knuckle before he noticed that he was sleeping in a new, clean piece of sheet.

“Finally up.”

He looked up. Koujaku was leaning against the doorframe leading into his room, all dressed with a cigarette dangling in between his lips.

“Aoba?” he asked, completely on instinct.

“Breakfast,” Koujaku said simply. “If you’re still able to move, you can join us any time now.”

He wasn’t going to give up on free food. Despite his muscles straining with every movement he made, he hastily dressed himself up and took hurried steps towards the living room, where both Koujaku and Aoba were seated. The table was laid with three cups of black coffee and a few toasts that he recognized were the ones he kept in his fridge.

“Nothing much, but it’s something,” Koujaku said, pointing a finger at an empty spot which was seemed to be reserved for Noiz.

“Been a while since I ate breakfast anyway,” Noiz responded, wincing at the hoarseness in his throat.

“Are you for real…” Koujaku frowned.

“That’s not very good, Noiz. Breakfast is important,” Aoba said, munching on his bread as he did.

Noiz ignored the both of them, picking up the toast instead.

It tasted good.

“Hey, we need to talk,” Koujaku broke the solitary.

“About what?”

Koujaku shifted his eyes towards Aoba in response, in which the other averted.

“We’ve heard from Mizuki,” Koujaku continued. “Frankly, we’d like to hear from you yourself.”

Aoba seemed to be searching his words but in the end, he returned his gaze at both Koujaku and Noiz before he took a deep breath.

“I’ve known about it myself, yeah,” he admitted. “But it’s hard to break it to both of you.”

“I understand,” Koujaku said, an attempt to help. “But just so you know, Aoba, we are in no way repulsed by it.”

“Sure,” Noiz agreed, now sipping on his coffee instead.

“It’s surprising, but it’s more worrying than anything else,” Koujaku said. “If you need help, you could always ask us. But we need to know what’s going on first before we could help.”

“Nothing’s wrong with me,” Aoba was quick to respond. “It’s just… I’m just naturally like this. I know it’s weird, but there’s really nothing wrong with me.”

Both Koujaku and Noiz exchanged look, Koujaku being the first to break the silence.

“Listen, we’re not saying that there’s something wrong with you. We’re concerned if you’re shouldering too much pressure with you.”

“He’s a part of me,” Aoba interrupted. “It’s unusual, but he’s _me_ too. I don’t want anyone to look at him otherwise.”

“Of course,” Noiz voiced out. “We never said he’s not you either. Both of you still have that same aura, it’s not hard to miss.”

“Aura?”

“That _Aoba_ aura,” Noiz explained. “Different, but similar.”

“It’s hard to explain,” Koujaku supported. “But I agree. We don’t see him as anything different from you. It’s that raw part of you which is more… well, extreme?”

“Lewd,” Noiz lifted a smirk.

“Aggressive,” Koujaku added after a cough. “But nothing wrong otherwise.”

Aoba merely stared at both of them, wide-eyed.

“But if you don’t feel comfortable telling us yet, it’s fine too,” Koujaku smiled, ruffling Aoba on the hair. “Just want you to know that we don’t mind a bit even if you are to seek help from us. We’ll always be ready to support. Right?”

Noiz nodded, eyes closed.

“Thank you,” Aoba said, head lowered, his toast halfway to his mouth.

“Hm? There’s nothing to be thankful for.”

“I’m saying it for _him_ ,” Aoba grinned. “I haven’t been meeting him very frequently either but I do know that he would always be there to help when I lose control of myself. He’s aggressive, sure, but he meant well.”

“Aoba always meant well anyway,” Koujaku teased with another pat on the head.

“So,” Aoba brushed Koujaku’s hand away with a frown alongside a flush on his face. “thank you for accepting him as well.”

“Well, we’d like to meet him more then,” Noiz commented upon realizing that the mood has lifted. “He’s pretty interesting.”

“Not gonna let you meet him alone,” Koujaku frowned.

“As if you have the say for that,” Noiz mirrored his scowl.

“ _Both of you_ ,” Aoba heightened his voice. When they both settled down again, Aoba smiled, reaching out to hold both of their hands. “Why not we let _him_ decide instead? I have no control over him, and have no intention to control him either.”

It was a truth that not even Koujaku - being a person who’d known Aoba for the longest time now - knew about. But they had all the time in the world now. After Platinum Jail’s incident, it’d come to a general consensus between them to be more transparent with each other, finally acknowledging how much burden each of them was shouldering. Koujaku and Noiz always thought that they’d be the burden Aoba had to look after, but Aoba wasn’t any different either. For all they knew, _Aoba_ ’s burden might even be way heavier than theirs.

As long as they still had each other’s back, they were sure that they could overcome anything – even when that meant having to confront something as uncanny as an intangible obstacle.

 


End file.
